Unknown Tournament
by Spickett
Summary: Sign up or I will gouge out your eyes with a spork OO


Hello everyone! Ok, this isn't my normal user, I'm just using it so I don't get banned, but the real story is called The Unknown Tournament and it's by Deserei Minakoto. If you want to find out what happened to my original story, look it up and read about it...  
  
Anyways, here's the sign up! By the way, it's a tournament story.  
  
If you don't follow ALL of the rules when creating your profile I won't except it! And please don't send me a paragraph will all the information in it, just follow the format, makes it easier.  
  
NOTE: YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT NOT BE CHOSEN TO BE IN THE STORY  
  
Pen Name: (I NEED THIS FOR A CREDITS PAGE!)  
  
Name: (full, then nickname or whatever)  
  
Age: (PLEASE put something here, even if if your age is unknown then at least put like an "about 16" or something)  
  
Gender: (Self explainitory...)  
  
Species: (if it's some funky type of demon or something please explain what it is...)  
  
Height: (i've gotten stuff like "short" or "confidentially". That's a no-no..)  
  
Body Style: (fat, curvy, thin, etc.)  
  
Eye Color:   
  
Hair: (DETAIL, as in COLOR and STYLE!!)  
  
Clothes: (DETAIL)  
  
Weapon(s): (DETAIL)  
  
Abilities/Attacks: (SUPER MEGA UBER DETAIL!!!)  
  
Personality: (EVEN MORE SUPER MEGA UBER DETAIL!!!)  
  
Other: (-optional- history, girlfriend/boyfriend, etc.)  
  
Team: (If you don't put this in your profile I'm choosing the team for you, no questions asked -.-'')  
  
Now, this next sign up is a little different. If you don't want to fight in the tournament, but still want to be part of the story, this one's for you. I need 7 tournament commitee members, and ONLY 7! Thanks!  
  
Tornament Comittee Sign Up  
  
Name:   
  
Race:   
  
Gender:   
  
Age:   
  
Body Style:   
  
Height:  
  
Eye Color:   
  
Hair:   
  
Outfit:  
  
Weapons (if any): (you can have weapons, but nothing really complex, and you wont get to use it much, maybe not even at all. I just wanted to have them there in case I needed it later)  
  
Abilities:   
  
Personality:  
  
Favorite Team(s)/Entree(s): (Ok, this is here if you want your character to favor one team, or if you want your character to bet with the other members of the comittee on who will win certain rounds or battles. This is optional.)  
  
Least Favorite Team(s)/Entree(s): (The same goes for this one, if you want your character to be against a team or entree, this is where you put it. And none of this will really effect the outcome of the tournament, I just thought it would be fun to put a little conflict into the comittee.)  
  
Other:   
  
Ok, that's it for the sign ups. Now, here's the teams so far:  
  
(I) Team Urameshi  
  
(1) Yusuke Urameshi  
  
(2) Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
(3) Kurama Minakoto  
  
(4) Animay Onia  
  
(5) Lorena  
  
(6) Jamie Malkewitz  
  
(7)  
  
(II) Team Tsuki Yami   
  
(1) Hiei Jaganshi (team captain)  
  
(2) Deserei Minakoto  
  
(3) Gaden Hirogatchi   
  
(4) Navi  
  
(5) Kiome Tica  
  
(6) Kanashii Josei  
  
(7) Siyango Taira  
  
(III) Team Kaze   
  
(1) Leto  
  
(2) Jesse Flaherty  
  
(3) Aura Sanc  
  
(4) Tatsuki Matashi  
  
(5) Twilight Oracle  
  
(6)   
  
(7)   
  
(IV) Team Chikyuu   
  
(1) Demetri Hiroshi (team captain)  
  
(2) Nicholas D Wolfwood aka Wolfwood  
  
(3) Seras Victoria  
  
(4) Suishori  
  
(5)  
  
(6)   
  
(7)   
  
(V) Team Yume   
  
(1)   
  
(2) Kitsune Ryo   
  
(3)  
  
(4)   
  
(5)   
  
(6)   
  
(7)   
  
(VI) Team Fuyu   
  
(1)   
  
(2)   
  
(3)   
  
(4)   
  
(5)   
  
(6)  
  
(7)   
  
(VII) Team X  
  
(1) Ziypher Kiyronu (team captain)  
  
(2) Damian Kiyronu   
  
(3) Kyyami Oosaku   
  
(4) Blade Tiheshi  
  
(5) Hensu Kano  
  
(6) Kenshin Himora  
  
(7) Sir Jon Waters  
  
Tournament Comittee:  
  
(1) Baef Miharan (tournament comittee leader)  
  
(2) Abby Jordan  
  
(3)  
  
(4)  
  
(5)  
  
(6)  
  
(7)  
  
People have not been chosen to be in the tournament:  
  
Daimond Minamoto-You're character was a little to "mushy" for me. I really didn't like all of her "of love" weapons and attacks. They bothered me immensely. Also, healing through sex isn't exactly what I would call tournament material. I don't want a "spirit whore of love" running around in my story screwing every guy she sees. Also, I'm going to notify another author about you, since the main character in her story has that same ability and I wouldn't like it if someone copied off of my character. (Daimond Minamoto...Deserei Minakoto !!!!)  
  
In conclusion, get a life.  
  
People who I am still considering:  
  
People who I need more info on: 


End file.
